RA010
Synopsis Yazmyne has reached Lantana Town. She's on a battleground, training Elekid's Discharge. Elekid is able to store the electricity properly to show off its body, but he does not know how to release it in a steady stream of crackling electricity that Yazmyne had imagined. Instead, Elekid releases the attack in violent explosions of electrical energy that does severe damage, and Elekid is highly winded afterward. Yazmyne indicates that she imagined Elekid to be able to release the amount of electricity necessary after storing it, but he would not use it all at once in an actual battle. Instead, the large amounts of stored electricity would be used throughout the duration of five minutes. Elekid sees Yazmyne a little down and worries that he will not be good enough for the contest. Yazmyne assures Elekid that he's come a long way with his training because he's able to charge energy effectively now which makes a great appeal and gives explosive power. In time, their training will be complete. Yazmyne then believes they should work on speed, and Yazmyne asks Eevee for some assistance. With all the speed training Elekid has already gotten, Yazmyne believes this training will be quick so they can work on Focus Punch and Low Kick with Aerodactyl. Elekid is more then ready, but Yazmyne is tackled to the ground by a little girl, who begins crying. Yazmyne tries to calm her down, but the girl begs for help. The girl says her name is Flora and she shouts that she lost her teddy bear and needs help finding him. A woman comes running out, apologizing to Yazmyne for her daughter's behavior. Yazmyne says its alright, but she offers her help to the girl. Yazmyne introduces herself and asks what her teddy bear looks like. Crying the girl explains that its white and blue with a runny nose. The mother explains that the bear is a Cubchoo she got for her daughter as her very first Pokemon, a gift for her birthday. However, Cubchoo has been missing for two days. She explains that they came from Caladium City to visit her husband at a lab at work. But when they had come back home, her daughter did had lost Cubchoo. Yazmyne explains that she saw a Cubchoo a little bit before entering Lantana Town in the Acacia Path. She admits that she tried to catch it, but it used Charm on her Elekid and fled. The mother asks Yazmyne if she could direct them to the location of the battle. They go in the mother's vehicle and Yazmyne points them to some charred leaves, which were electrified due to Elekid's Discharge. Yazmyne believes that if a Pokemon is lost or scared it will send signs to show others where it could be. Yazmyne suggests they search for areas where it could be cold since Cubchoo is an Ice-Type. After searching high and low, Yazmyne realizes the day is fading and her contest training time is dwindling. She then begins to feel and chill which turns into ice. Yazmyne calls out Eevee, as she is the only Pokemon she has that can really handle ice. The area becomes colder and more frosty until they come across a makeshift ice cavern. Yazmyne step inside but they are initially repelled by an Icy Wind. The attack is weak enough for the two to press forward and they eventually encounter the Cubchoo who does not look well. Yazmyne checks her Pokedex. She had scanned Cubchoo earlier and needs information on what do when Cubchoo are ill. The entry explains that when Cubchoo fall ill the mucus that constantly drips from its nose becomes more watery, weakening its ice attacks, hence the weak Icy Wind. Yazmyne asks Eevee to perform Helping Hand. Eevee claps and chants forming a glowing circle around Cubchoo. The move gives Cubchoo more energy, but Yazmyne knows its only a temporary boost. Cubchoo needs to get to a Pokemon Center. Yazmyne feeds Cubchoo some Sitrus Berries to gain its trust. She carrier Cubchoo and steps out of the cave. She and Eevee encounter some unfriendly Bug and Grass-Type Pokemon, upset about their disturbed habitat. Yazmyne asks Eevee to explain things but one of the Ariados replies with a very acidic Toxic. Yazmyne calls out Elekid. Yazmyne orders a Helping Hand-Discharge combination, which powerfully shocks the nearby Pokemon. The Pokemon just gets angrier and they make a run for it. Flora and her mother have seen the electricity and realize it must have come from Yazmyne's Elekid. She hurries to their location, but Yazmyne and her Pokemon zoom by them. Yazmyne tells them to run as they are being chased by several angry Pokemon. They reach the car and speed off. Scyther, who are known for their speed, fly after them. Elekid's Discharge at such a close range could destroy the car, so Yazmyne orders Eevee to use Hidden Power, which repels all of the Scyther. They all make it back to the center, and Nurse Joy says that Cubchoo is doing very well. She was exposed to various poisonous flora in Acacia Path, which can be dangerous for mammalian Pokemon but humans are generally immune to it. The nurse explains that such is common for trainers passing through the Acacia Path so they have plenty remedies for Cubchoo. The nurse then asks Yazmyne to turn in her Pokemon to the center, particularly Eevee, as they were exposed as well. Flora begins crying, happy that her Pokemon will be okay. Yazmyne considers everything that just happened and laments that she has not had a lot of time to practice with Elekid, and its not like she and Eevee practiced their appeal either. They have one more day before the Contest, but she'd rather use that time to let her Pokemon rest. Flora's mother apologizes for Yazmyne taking so much of her time. The woman asks why Yazmyne was training earlier. Yazmyne explains that she's a Coordinator planning to enter the town's contest in two days. She was preparing Elekid for the battle rounds, considering they could make it past the appeal stage. Flora's mother again apologizes for taking up Yazmyne's time and offers her a night to spend at her home with meals included. Yazmyne takes her up on the offer and promises to let Flora see all of her Pokemon too. Flora asks if she can go cheer on Yazmyne at the contest too. Flora's mother agrees and says she'll be there too. Yazmyne smiles but in the back of her mind cannot help but think she's not ready for this contest. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Flora *Flora's mother Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Cubchoo (Flora's) *Ariados (two; wild) *Scyther (many; wild) *Skiploom (wild) *Shroomish (many; wild) *Breloom (wild) *Paras (many; wild) *Parasect (wild) Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures